


PacificRim-Bonds

by RoxelUchiha



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxelUchiha/pseuds/RoxelUchiha
Summary: A fan prequel/sequel to the Pacific rim series





	1. prologue

_After the Breach was closed everyone thought that the war between humans and Kaijus where over, but that was far from the truth._  
~  
The China Shatterdome was alive with the celebration of the closing of the Breach, with mostly everyone in the dome cheering around both Mako Mori and Raleigh Becket being the jeager pilots that had been successfully in the closing operation  
It took awhile for the excitement to calm down, once it did Mako and Raleigh finally had a moment to themselves and instead of staying in the party area the two ventured there way to the hanger for the jeagers.  
The two sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the presents of one another, that was one of the perks of being drift compatible, sometimes you didn’t need words.  
“Now that the breach is closed are you gonna go back to building walls?” Mako asked quietly getting a small grin from Becket. “Nah I think I’ll stay here for a while.” Was Becket’s reply as he put his arm comfortably around Mako.  
Raleigh had never given any thought to what he’d do after the war was done, he just that fighting the Kaiju’s was all he was good for.  
-  
Newton Geizler, the biologist, had decided to step away from the party for some much needed air. Leaning against the railing overlooking the pacific ocean he fumbled with a pieces of paper the was in his leather jacket pocket. “What am I gonna do…”  
Newt thought not noticing a familiar presents behind him.  
“I’m surprised you’re not at the festivities.” The voice belonging to Hermann. “Guess I just needed some air…” Newt tried to have his usually upbeat voice but it wasn’t there.  
Hermann moved to stand next to Newt after that not noticing Newt’s hand still in his jacket pocket.  
“seriously what the hell am I gonna do now…” Newt thought to himself since the note in his pocket was from Shao Industries.  
The war with the Kaijus was over and there was no point for Newt to stay in the Shatterdome, since people there did make fun of him for being a Kaiju groupie behind his back, beside being invited to work for Shao he would have the lifestyle of the rockstar he always wanted.  
Hermann had his eye set to the distance but now that he was standing next to Newt he had to say something. “Truth is Herms; I’m out here cause Shao gave me an offer that honestly I’m having trouble refusing.” Newt said and saw Hermann was just staring out. “I don’t see how you would have any trouble and besides you’d have the life of a rockstar as you would say it.” Hearing that coming from Hermann made Newt snicker a little. “”Yeah you’re right guess I was getting all work up over nothing.” Newt said as he put his arms on the railing. “Does that mean you’re going with them?” Hermann asked, “I dunno dude I was thinkin…” He said being cut off by Hermann’s sudden voice. “Newton I think you should go with them after all you’d be much better with them then you are here.” After saying the words Hermann realized that the words had come out much harsher then he intended.  
Newt turned to look at him after he had spoken the words, really that’s how Hermann really felt? Next to the Jeagar Pilots, the two of them had put in more work in closing the breach then anyone else. Biting his lip in frustration Newt turned away from Hermann slamming his hand onto the railing. “Really Herms, is that what you think I should do?” Newt asked having his back turned Hermann couldn’t see his face but could he could hear the hurt in Newt’s voice. “Newton all I gave was my opinion.” Hermann told him placing his hand comfortably on Newt’s shoulder.  
The alcohol that Newt had drank at the party was coming back on him because he didn’t want to be fighting with Hermann right now, not on this celebration of a night but he was. This whole thing with Shao was so stupid in retrospect, yeah he was going to join Shao Industries; because that had been Newt’s dream to save the world and go with a company like Shao’s… living like a rockstar… working on top secret stuff… all that… “It’s if I leave I’ll be leaving behind…Herms…” Newt thought and wow he really was drunk if he was thinking a Hermann like that and causing tears to form, thankfully he had his back turned to Hermann so he couldn’t see the tears silently falling down his face.  
“Newton?” Hermann asked his hand still on Newt’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Herms I’m fine.” He said turning slowly around to face the other man. Hermann then saw the tears rolling down his face even then Newt didn’t want him too. “Sorry about all this drama dude, it’s been one hell of a night.”  
Hermann took his hand off of Newt’s shoulder and reach into his jacket pocket taking out a handkerchief, he gently whipped at the tears that had fallen down Newt’s cheeks. “H…Hermann what are you doing?” Newt asked a little taken back by the sudden gesture. “You can keep the handkerchief, if you’d like.” Herman said as he lowered the clothe.  
Overcome with emotion Newt embraced Hermann, which surprised the man greatly. “For heaven sakes Newton you had tears running down your face it was nothing major…” Hermann told him before being cut off. “No dude it’s more then that, it’s for always being there even though we argue about our work and everything and hell some if not all is my fault.”  
Surprising to anyone that saw it, Newt was the one to end the embrace.  
He turned to go back in side.  
“Thanks Herms.”  
-  
The day that followed, everyone was going there separate ways and the ones that stayed at the shatterdome only did because normal protection codes deemed it mandatory.  
One thing was for certain though: the events that followed would shock everyone involved.


	2. Chapter 2 preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short preview of chapter 2, it starts the story-line for Eli Rider.

Two years had past and already it seemed like things had settled down after the Kaiju attacks had come to a end on cities.  
In one city known as NeoTokyo a young man by the name of Eli Rider was doing his usual scouting for Kaiju parts that where still left behind in the remaining wreckage.  
“Come on why’d send me here it’s nothing but…” Eli though to himself as he went though rubble after rubble of nothing but discarded parts of old Jeagar parts.   
The reasons for Eli being out here was that he was a scrappy; and a highly paid one, mentioning that a lot of people paid good money for kaiju parts. Unfortunately for Eli thought he wasn’t having any luck with finding anything that wasn’t broken jaeger scrap.  
“Great…”  
Eli was close to calling the search quit for the day but decided to go deeper in because something was nagging at him that going in deeper to the abandon building was worth checking out.   
“I’m telling you there’s nothing out here.” Eli heard a voice from within the building, so Eli wasn’t the only one out here, that’s fine he’d gotten a little rusty anyway. Watching the group search confirmed that they were having trouble like Eli was. “Thanks for checking the place out for me.” Eli thought with a grin as he watched them searched from the shadows.


End file.
